Pokemon: Fighting Dreamer
by CaptureGod-Otamegane
Summary: We know the pokemon world has ninjas so I thought why not tell it from their point of view. Intense rivalries, evil organizations, and Naruto has the uncanny ability to find pokemon from the dream world. With some ninja missions/gym battles for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Pokemon Ninja Dreams

Chapter 1: Dream Start

Far to the south of the usually cold region of Sinnoh just below the edge were the warm climate stops and the cold begins was the village hidden in the leaves, more affectionately know as Konoha. Nestled under ancient and giant trees said to be created by a legendary grass pokemon that was once owned by the village founder, the ninja village was celebrating a very special day. Young shinobi that have recently passed their genin exams will be picking their first pokemon and would be leaving to start their journeys to hone their skills and train their pokemon, in order to reach their dreams.

Today was the day, Naruto had literally been waiting for this day for what felt like forever. The ninja academy had been so boring, why couldn't Konoha have a regular trainers school like other towns. Just because you're a hidden ninja village doesn't mean you can't modernize a little. It wasn't like they actually hid anymore, his soon to be girlfriend Sakura (once he had a pokemon and asserted his awesomeness she would be his) and her family lived in the local Pokemon Center for crying out loud.

Well none of it mattered now that he had finally passed the genin test albeit barely, but a pass was a pass and Naruto had passed. Now Sarutobi-Jiji would have to give him a pokemon, no more "Your too young.", or "You need experience first.", and "Stop trying to steal the Will of Fire Badge.", none of it matter now that he was guaranteed a super cool pokemon that would kick Sasuke's pokemon up and down Victory Road.

Naruto knew exactly what type he wanted, even if he didn't know what kind it would be since the Hokage never lets anyone know what pokemon he will be giving out beforehand. Every night since passing the test he dreamed of a powerful bird pokemon, just a shadow of a silhouette a shape in the darkness. Naruto would chase it so they could battle and become friends but it would always fly faster and faster never letting him get any closer then when he started.

And just last night once his own excitement had finally wound him down into a proper sleep, he did battle with the fierce bird for the first time in his dreams. Ninja verses pokemon fist on wings and feet on claws, no matter how many hits they took both got right back up never backing down. Everything went into their battle, the pain of confrontation let them share their beliefs and dreams. Once the fierce fight had ended with them coming to a draw Naruto held out a weary arm for the tired bird pokemon and it flew to him griping him tight with strong claws. Looking each other in the eye mutual respect passed between them though neither made a sound, and they knew a bond had been formed for life.

After reflecting on his recent dream Naruto was more determined then ever as he hustled to the Hokage's battle tower. Once inside the tower Naruto made his way to the ground floor room that had once been his classroom. Iruka sensei was there waiting for the Hokage as well as most of his classmates that had passed the exit exam too. He was glad that he wasn't the last to arrive like usual. Since only a few of them had passed there weren't as many seats in the room as there had been before, so he took a look around to find an open spot _not_ next to Sasuke-teme.

There was one in the middle of Kiba and dark weird girl that would never talk to him. He didn't really feel like fighting with Kiba today but hoped to make friends with her. After a couple steps in their direction Kiba made a comment to Hinata and the shy girl yelped when she saw him coming, he paused when he saw this.

'_Does she really not like me that much?_'

Not that sitting there matter anymore since the newly arrived Shino had taken the seat and looked like he wasn't about to budge.

So Naruto looked in front of them to see Shikamaru using two seats as a make-shift sleeping bench and Choji stuffing himself on what appeared to be several new flavors of potato chips. They were nice enough guys and probably wouldn't mind making room for him since they didn't like Sasuke that much either. Although Shikamaru was pretty mild overall, sometimes when you woke him from sleeping he'd give you a taste of his "Nara Wrath".

'_I guess I'll jut have to sit next to the teme, maybe if I don't look at him he'll go away._'

So taking the seat next to Sasuke closest to the door he ignored his existence while Sasuke did the same to him. Sitting so close to his rival without yelling insults was starting to make Naruto antsy and the idea of jumping on his desk getting right in his face to give the moody jerk a piece of his mind was starting to look pretty tempting as the seconds ticked by. Luck for him a distraction if the form of two harsh voices yelling obscenities as their owner's feet rumbled the ground in what the residence of the small classroom could only call a stampede.

Everyone just ignored it except for Iruka who was rudely interrupted from reading his orange teachers manual with the mysteriously crossed out title and Naruto whose head shot up from the desk with hearts in his eyes. '_I'd know that shrill shriek anywhere!_' It was his sweet scented bellosom that had used her charm attack to snatch his heart.

"Get out he way Ino-grumpig!"

"Make me forehead-girl, what are you going to use _headbutt_ on me!"

"I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!"

"No I am!"

The two lovely young kunoichi in their attempt to be the first to their beloved's side got stuck in the door and no one wanted to help for fear of losing a finger. As they struggled to get by each other eventually they popped out of the doorway and the built up pressure shot them into the middle of the classroom all tangled up on the floor.

"Whoo yea skitty fight, rip her shirt off."

"T-that wasn't v-very nice Kiba-kun."

"Munch, chomp, munch, mmhmm yogurt flavor."

"Hm, zzzz"

Sakura was the first up and locked on to the empty chair next to Sasuke and made a mad dash to claim her rightful position by his side as Ino still flailed on the ground. Ino looked up to see her rival for the brooding boy's heart claim the ultimate prize as Sakura latched around Sasuke's arm like shellder on slowpoke tail. Preening at beating Ino to her mans side (He was trying to pry her off, but those manicured nails had dug into his arm to give her vicegrip a stronger hold.) Sakura noticed Naruto for some strange reason had thrown a pity party on his desk and invited a little storm cloud as his guest.

Crying the salty manly tears of a true love lost Naruto couldn't believe his sweet beautifly had left him for that bishounen-teme. What did he do wrong in gaining his most loved pink roselia's favor. He was wearing his best clothes today: his orange jacket with black shirt, his ninja pants and sandals along with his new side pouches. Did she think that now that he was getting a pokemon of tremendous power that would crush Sasuke's that he was out of her league, that must be it. His greatness was simply too irresistible so she hid behind lies of love for the duck-butt haired boy.

'_We can still be together even if hordes of women are throwing themselves at me my little togekiss. All I need you need to do is give me some smoochum._'

"Hey Sasuke-kun lets get matching pokemon so we can be the best couple ever."

His dream bubble popped when the little rain cloud's thunder struck it, queue more manly salty tears.

Ignorant to Naruto's internal heartbreak that was thankfully silent Ino huffed at her loss and promised she would be the one cuddling up to Sasuke-kun the next time. With no alternatives left she had no choice but to wake up the laziest person she knew that was taking up two spots so she could take the one behind her dark prince. And maybe if she leaned forward enough she might be able to get a whiff of his spicy tomato berry shampoo and if she dared, run her hands through his hair. After a deep breath.

"SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!"

"snore… sleeping on altaria is just like cloud… zzzz"

"Aww he's sleeptalking, isn't that cute…I KNOW YOUR AWAKE SO GET UP!"

The poor boy that was so tired from walking all the way to class from his house, and _then _waiting for the Hokage to show up to give them a pokemon, that he needed to sleep in class on a hard seat to recuperate cracked a blurry eye at the zubat screeching into his abused ears. '_Oh that's Ino not a zubat… I wish it was a zubat._' He got up so she could take the seat between him and Choji that let her be near her Sasuke-kun.

Once everyone that had calmed down and Naruto was no longer crying (He was still leaking snot but the tissues Iruka gave him helped.) Iruka began to address the class of eager genin that looked like they would explode any moment from anticipation (Naruto had gotten over his heartbreak and was once again vibrating with excitement.)

"Alright class, everyone here has passed their genin exams and now qualifies to be a ninja of Konoha. You all know what than means-"

The cute little baby-faced green horns looked at him with wide eyes and even wider smiles. Naruto swears he even saw a couple crinkles at the side of Sasuke's face near his mouth, but nobody believed him except for Sakura and Ino who grilled him for details latter much to his displeasure.

"- starting today you are certified pokemon trainers and will be receiving your starter pokemon from the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi-sama."

With that the Hokage calmly walked into the room as the children burst into happy applause, in his hands was a rather big silver case with a large version of the village's green spiral-leaf symbol and a stylized red and white pokeball in the middle of the symbol's spiral. Setting down the case full of precious cargo on Iruka's desk the old man turns to address the class full of would-be trainers.

"Good to see you all here today, within this case are the pokemon you may choose to start your journey with. Now before I release them and you all mob this old fogie to get at them you should know that those who scored the highest on your exams will choose first and then the rest of you will be able to after that."

That caught Naruto's attention big time, there was no way he was going to be picking any of the leftovers nobody wanted, he wanted first choice, top pick, the best of the best. Now the old man was saying even after all his hard work, after finally passing that impossible test. He would still be the bottom of the barrel, not if he had anything to say about it.

"Hey Jiji that's not fare, why can't it be first come first serve huh!"

The man once known as the Professor gave him a curious look like he should already now the reason, but calmly told the hyper-active boy anyway.

"Because Naruto the entire reason you took the exam was to measure how much effort you put into your studies and training. I believe Iruka told you this before that it would affect you on the day you would choose your starter."

Naruto put on his thinking face as he tried to think back to a time when he had heard all of this and was drawing a blank, the sniggers and giggles of his classmates wasn't exactly helping him concentrate ether. When it seemed like he was never going to think up a reasonable response Iruka spoke up.

"Actually Hokage-sama we went over that the day Naruto skipped class to paint the Hokage Monument."

That was when those like Kiba and Ino burst into laughs, or smirked like Sasuke, even Hinata had small smile of apology. Naruto couldn't believe it, what Iruka-sensei had said was true. That he _would _need what he learned in class one day. He just didn't ever think it would be so soon, or how much it would affect the way his life would turn out. Slumping in his seat and sliding down till his head was level with the desk, Naruto decided that he officially hated the ninja academy and would train up whatever pokemon he got to be strong enough to beat even a Zapdos.

"Now Naruto you say it's unfair, but you were skipping class while the others where here learning about this. What does that say about your efforts and how serious you are."

No longer feeling as confident of his position after the Hokage's KO hit on him Naruto just mumbled a bit hoping the old man would just move on with his speech.

"Well, hm what was I saying again?"

"You were saying how only the best could pick first Hokage-sama."

Sasuke had slipped from Sakura's loving embrace and turned his chair away from her for some reason while she answered the old man, that freed Ino up to snag his hand while she was bent over her desk (Kiba took the opportunity to take a quick picture of her backside but Hinata made him delete it.). The Sandaime Hokage chuckled at the sight of the energetic youths.

"Not quite in those words but yes."

Tuning back to the large case he brought with him that was on Iruka-sensei's desk the old Sarutobi opened it to revile three levels of pokeballs and surprisingly an egg, the egg was light green with sharp pale-yellow accents. Taking all the pokeballs that contained their future starters into his hands he held them for a moment, "Show yourselves everyone!", and tossed them into the air where a red beam shot out of the open pokeballs and in a flash of white light a collection of small pokemon began milling around in front of the astonished genin. There were 'oos' and 'ahs', and shouts of who had claim on who.

Even though he loved all the pokemon and thought all of them were cool, Naruto couldn't help but feel disappointed that there were no bird pokemon, not even a flying duel type among the bunch. But he wouldn't let this discourage him, the mighty Uzumaki Naruto, he would just have to catch a powerful bird pokemon like his dream one on his own. And so like the others around him he was very vocally trying to call dibs on which pokemon he felt was best in the lot for him.

"Now now everyone, settle down. You wouldn't want to startle the pokemon before you got to know them."

So despite how obvious it was that the young pokemon enjoyed the attention of the excited ninja and kunoichi everyone, people and pokemon straitened up to let the wise man speak.

"Now let me tell you all that for this very important day I captured many pokemon of starter level from the surrounding areas, but I also received many donated pokemon from those experience with pokemon from around the village"

Everyone nodded their heads as they pretended to listen while they kept being marveled at the pokemon in front of them, making Iruka the only one to actually pay attention.

"From that pool I hand picked those very special pokemon that I felt would be best suited for life as a ninja. As trainers shinobi like us from Konoha are expected to be exceptional, and for that you need unique pokemon. And the ones hear today are those unique and exceptional pokemon."

If Sarutobi was in a contest that last statement would have rated ten hearts for how much attention he held in the room right now as the shinobi boys and girls tried to figure out what hidden abilities these pokemon had that made them capable of being poke-nin. The old man who in his prime was called the God of Shinobi by his enemies gained a serious look as he spoke next.

"Whether you aspire to compete in contests, challenge gyms, or simply hone the skills you have. Every true Konoha shinobi must love, believe, cherish and fight for the village's and your pokemon's sake, for that is the Will of Fire. It is what gives our shinobi the strength to continue fighting against all odds, in hopes that it will be passed on like it is today."

They all nodded in acceptance and understanding when the Hokage's kindly smile returned.

"Now down to business, since you Sasuke scored the highest you will be allowed to choose who you want to be your partner first."

Sasuke simply nodded to acknowledge what the Hokage had said as he went to inspect the pokemon before him. A dim looking slowpoke (as if there's another kind) stared off into space while a munchlax hunched over to chew on his tail. The munchlax's back was being painted on by a twitchy looking smeargle. These were not for him he concluded. A little ralts was hovering above a growlithe as he growled at a cyndaquil standing stock still while a tiny happiny and female nidoran danced around it. The ralts looked like she was about to faint and the two dancers were out. Both growlithe and cyndaquil looked the strongest hear, but he needed a pokemon that would listen and stay cool under pressure.

"Cyndaquil"

The young fire pokemon calmly walked towards him when called and stopped at his heel, they shared a look and a 'hm' and were done. Sasuke felt he had chosen to best one out of the group, he could feel that his cyndaquil was powerful. Once Sarutobi gave him cyndaquil's pokeball he and his new pokemon sat back down.

Up next were Sai and Sakura. Sai walked up to the smeargle and handed her a drawing pad, he went back to his seat and she followed him back. Sakura let out a big '**SQUEEE**!' when she picked up the little happiny and promptly named her "Pink-chan".

Hinata, Shino, and Ino where then called to the front. The ralts look at Hinata and blushed, Hinata blushed back and poked her fingers. The ralts poked her's too, and then they both fainted. Iruka quickly revived them and they went to sit down while Hinata quietly whispered "Ainaito" to her new friend. Shino walked past the pokemon towards the egg surprising the others.

"Hokage-sama I would like to request the pokemon egg, why, because I know what it is and it's potential."

"Yes I thought you might recognize it, you can certainly take it. It was a late hatcher compared to the others but it should be very soon, since it moves around a lot."

Right on queue the egg shook inside it's incubator case. Shino thanked him and held he egg tight to his chest on the short walk back. Ino and the female nidoran she had swiftly dubbed "Hana" had been discussing all the pretty bows and ribbons she would try on later. They would giggle while looking at Sasuke and cyndaquil, then glare at how close Sakura and Pink-chan have gotten to them by sitting so close.

Now with only three pokemon left and four ninja, everyone was starting to get nervous. And Naruto's gut clenched when he wasn't called. Choji bated munchlax with a bag of chips, so Shikamaru could put slowpoke back in its ball. Kiba was ecstatic that he receive exactly the pokemon he had wanted all along as the puppy pokemon jumped in his jacket. The question Naruto was going to ask died in his mouth when the Hokage spoke directly to him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I know that you passed but right now those were all the starter pokemon available. You'll have to come back later to receive your pokemon. Now for the rest of you, I want you to take the rest of today to get to know your pokemon and be back here tomorrow to get your new equipment as trainers. Namely your pokeballs, pokedex, and poketch; anything else is all up to you."

**A/N:**

Sasuke:

(m) Cyndaquil L. 7 Nature: Quite Ability: Blaze

Flame Wheel, Wild Charge, Quick Attack, Smoke Screen

Sai:

(f) Smeargle L. 6 Nature: Quirky Ability: Own Tempo

Sketch, Tail Whip, Tackle

Sakura:

(f) Happiny L. 5 Nickname: Pink-chan (little pink) Nature: Bashful Ability: Serene Grace

Copycat, Refresh, Strength

Shikamaru:

(m) Slowpoke L. 5 Nature: Docile Ability: Own Tempo

Yawn, Rest, Snore, Confusion

Ino:

(f) Nidoran L. 5 Nickname: Hana (flower) Nature: Bold Ability: Rivalry

Double Kick, Poison Sting, Poison Tail

Choji:

(m) Munchlax L. 5 Nature: Hardy Ability: Thick Fat

Lick, Round, Odor Sleuth, Metronome

Hinata:

(f) Ralts L. 5 Nickname: Ainaito (love knight) Nature: Timid Ability: Synchronize

Confusion, Growl, Light Screen

Kiba: (m) Growlithe L. 6 Nickname: Akamaru Nature: Rash Ability: Flash Fire

Bite, Roar, Flame Charge, Howl

Shino:

Egg: Hatch L. 1

Sandaime Hokage's pokemon:

Ambipom L. 70

Brick Break, Giga Impact, Baton Pass, Psychic

Houndoom L.73

Inferno, Foul Play, Nasty Plot, Overheat

Infernape L.75

Focus Punch, Close Combat, Flare Blitz, Substitute

Blaziken L.75

Last Resort, Focus Blast, Overheat, Blaze Kick

Slaking L.78

Slack Off, Giga Impact, Hammer Arm, Thunder

Moltres L.80

Sky Attack, Heat Wave, Fire Blast, Solar Beam


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now that I think on it not a lot of trainers have pokedexs so I'm justifying it with the Hokage's former title of "Professor", I'm also nixing the poketch since it takes a chunk out of Jubilife City encounters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Pokemon or Naruto, but I do have legal copies of the games.**

Pokemon: Fighting Dreamer

Chapter 2: Dreamers

_"I'm sorry Naruto, I know that you passed but right now those were all the starter pokemon available. You'll have to come back later to receive your pokemon. Now for the rest of you, I want you to take the rest of today to get to know your pokemon and be back here tomorrow to get your new equipment as trainers. Namely your pokeballs and a pokedex, anything else is all up to you."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As the genin and their new pokemon started to leave, Naruto slumped in his seat feeling lower then a dunsparce belly. _"What did Hokage-jiji mean there weren't anymore pokemon to choose from. How could the old man run out, didn't he know how many genin would be here today?" _

Everyone but him was able to get a pokemon today, how long would he have to wait. A day, a week, maybe even a month; he didn't know. By that time, he would be miles behind everyone and would never catch up. Naruto felt a hand pat his shoulder and his sight followed it up to Shikamaru's face.

"Hey Naruto man that's a real drag, why don't you drop by later and you can get a look at Choji's munchlax and my new slowpoke."

"Yea Naruto, I can bring some snacks even."

Naruto knew they was trying to be nice by inviting him over. And he knew it wasn't their fault that he didn't get a pokemon, so he just gave them a wave and mentioned he might drop by. Once everybody had left it was just Naruto and Iruka in the classroom. Iruka couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy and knew just the pick-me-up that could always worked for Naruto.

"Naruto"

"Yes Iruka-sensei?"

"How about you and me go get some Ichiraku ramen, my treat."

That did it, Naruto picked right up. Iruka could still see he was disappointed at being the only one to not get a pokemon. But the prospect of free ramen was too good an opportunity for a depressed Naruto to pass up.

"Come on Iruka-sensei lets go!"

"Haha slow down Naruto the ramen isn't going anywhere."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Outside the Hokage Tower the freshly minted genin with their new pokemon were trying to decide how to best get to know each other. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino had all decided to go home to their families to show off their partner pokemon. Shikamaru and Choji left to hang out together, and Sasuke went off to start his training. While nobody saw were Sai went it was easy to see exactly what Sakura and Ino were doing. They had immediately started fighting again to see who would get to go with Sasuke, or in their minds special alone time training.

"Ino your such a spoink, Ne Sasuke-kun would you like go back to the pokemon center with me. I can ask Kaa-san to do a check-up on your cyndaquil. And while you wait we can… hehehe." The pinkett formed a small blush at all the thoughts of playing "doctor".

Ino wasn't about to throw in the towel for her love. "Why would Sasuke-kun want to go with you to that stuffy center forehead-girl when he would much rather come to my family's sweet smelling flower shop. Right Sasuke-kuuun."

"…hn…"

Sasuke just kept walking away ignoring their attempts at whooing him. He didn't need those too chatots screeching in both his ears all day while he trained. He was an avenger and every second that he wasted on frivolous things like friends or playing, _that man_ was getting farther and farther away from him. If he was ever going to get his revenge then there was no time to waist now that he had a powerful pokemon.

"Oh look what you did Ino, your ugly made him run away. Now he can't go out with me."

"What I did, what YOU did."

"He girls I'll take you both out if that's all you want."

"SHUT UP DOG-BREATH!"

"SHUT UP DOG-BREATH!"

Poor Kiba, he never saw the double sucker punch coming.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A little while later at Konoha's pokemon center Sakura was greeted by the usual sight of her mother, Kane, working at the front desk checking the vitals of pokemon in their care.

"Welcome to the Konoha Pokemon Center I'll be with you in just a minute."

"It me Kaa-san."

Nurse Joy looked up to see her daughter Sakura Joy walk into the center caring a cute little happiny she assumed was her new pokemon.

"Oh is that the pokemon Sarutobi-san gave you. I thought you wanted a grass type?"

"Well yea, but she was just so cute and pink and I just love Pink-chan, and now I can be just like you Kaa-san when she evolves."

"_Aha, mission 'start sakura on her way to nurses school' was a complete success."_. Kane Joy had always worried that growing up in a ninja village would turn her daughter away from the family business of running pokemon centers, but it looks like she couldn't resist her bait. Giving her little kunoichi a kind smile Kane had a devious idea to subtlety improve Sakura's pokemon nurturing skills. Hey, you pick up a few things here and there when you live in a ninja village like Konoha.

"Oh, I know just the gift to give my little shinobi for passing her genin test, Blissey could you come here please and bring what you found behind the center this morning."

"What is it, new kunai, a secret scroll of techniques."

"Nope it's even better."

Blissey came from the back of the center, but something about her appearance was a little off. Was it the apron, no. Maybe her nurses cap, it was the same. Ah, Sakura finally noticed it, it was her egg. Blissey had a blue and black egg with a yellow star on top instead of her usual white one. Oh, it was a pokemon egg, was her mother going to give it to her. Blissey gave her Kaa-san the egg and Sakura was amazed to see another take it's place grow in an instant as Blissey went back to work.

"Thank you Blissey, Sakura-chan I was going to send this egg to a breeder to take care of but I want you to have it since I'm sure it will grow up really strong. Especially if you raise it."

Kane held out the egg for Sakura and watched as she showed the egg of to her little pokemon.

"Wow the first addition to my team, isn't this great Pink-chan."

"Happi pi pini!"

"Now that that's done I need your help with the poke-patients."

"But Kaa-san-"

"No buts I don't care if it is your first day as a trainer and a genin."

Sakura didn't feel like turning sheets or cleaning bed pans again, so she executed her secret OHKO technique that had 100% accuracy on her mother. The dreaded kitten look. Big watery eyes, and imaginary tail and ears, Sakura tilted her head and held out her hand like a paw.

"Meow-pueez-nya."

Nurse Joy was shocked, no she couldn't look. Not when Sakura looked like a newborn glameow. It was to powerful, much to cute to look, and she gave in.

"Ok you can go."

Kane mourned her loss while Sakura held up the V for victory sign.

"Super effective hit-nya!"

"Fine go play while your mother cares for sick pokemon, all alone, in the dark. To be attacked by nuke-nin at any time."

"Ok Kaa-san, lets go find Sasuke-kun Pink-chan."

"Pini."

"…, "

**Preview: **_Uchiha clan were once the best move tutors in the world, some were even able to completely analyze and memorize a technique in just a glance._


End file.
